Technique
Race Drift This is performed at race speeds, when entering a high speed corner a driver lifts his foot off the throttle to induce a mild over steer and then balances the drift through steering and throttle motions. (note: the car that is being used for this style of drift should be a neutral balanced car therefore the over steer will induce itself, if the car plows through any turn this technique will not work). Braking Drift This is performed by trail braking into a corner, then loss of grip is obtained and then balance through steering and throttle motions. (note: this is mainly for medium to low speed corners). Feint Drift This is performed by rocking the car towards the outside of a turn and then using the rebound of grip to throw the car into the normal cornering direction. (note this is heavy rally racing technique used to change vehicle attitudes during cornering, mainly tight mountain corners.) Clutch Kick This is performed by depressing the clutch pedal on approach or during a mild drift to give a sudden jolt through the driveline to upset rear traction. Shift Lock This is performed by letting the revs drop on downshift into a corner and then releasing the clutch to put stress on the driveline to slow the rear tires inducing over steer. (this is like pulling the E-brake through a turn - note this should be performed in the wet to minimize damage to the driveline etc.) Emergency Brake Drift This technique is very basic, pull the E-Brake to induce rear traction loss and balance drift through steering and throttle play. (note: this can also be used to correct errors or fine tune drift angles.) Dirt Drop Drift This is performed by dropping the rear tires off the road into the dirt to maintain or gain drift angle without losing power or speed and to set up for the next turn. (note this technique is very useful for low horsepower cars.) Jump Drift In this technique the rear tire on the inside of a turn or apex is bounced over a curb to lose traction resulting in over steer. Long Slide Drift This is done by pulling the E-brake through a straight to start a high angle drift and to hold this to set up for the turn ahead. (note: this can only be done at high speed.) Swaying Brake Drift This is a slow side-to-side faint like drift where the rear end sways back and forth down a straight. FF Drift (Front Wheel Drive Drift) The E-brake as well as steering and braking techniques must be used to balance the car through a corner. (note: the E-brake is the main technique used to balance the drift.) Power Over This performed when entering a corner and using full throttle to produce heavy oversteer (tail slide) through the turn. (note: needs horsepower to make this happen.) Grip Racing Grip is a term describing the total cornering envelope of a race car by the friction component of the tire, the mass of the machine and the downforce generated. 4WD Drift (Four Wheel Drive Drift) 4WD cars hit the corners at speeds that left the crowd gasping for air. There are certain, specialized techniques for getting for full power from an AWD (All wheel drive) cars. AWD cars can't drift easily so the driver must take the corner at a very high speed, shifting car's center of "gravity suddenly". Even an expert driver could lose control of the wheel during this move. Once other enter the drift, the driver floor the gas pedal and relies solely on steering wheel to control the car. In an FR car, a driver can ease up on the accelerator to regain command of the vehicle. Try that in a AWD and you'll slide into a deadly understeer before you can slack off on the acceleration to regain control. Keeping the gas pedal on the floor is essential for AWD drifting. And it's the first thing that in-experienced drivers forget. Only a highly skilled driver should attempt an AWD in the first place, Otherwise, it's suicide. But once a driver has mastered the techniques can take corners at unbelievable speeds. In AWD drift, avoid counter-steering at all cost. In an FR car, other's instinct would be to turn the wheel the opposite direction from vector. Do that with an AWD and car bolts will change direction with you. The AWD offers a huge power advantage over other cars. The driver must be quick and precise with the wheel. The hazards of negotiating one hair-raising hairpin turn after another began to mess with mind. The problem wasn't the turn themselves, but something that happens to AWD brakes around tight corners. Scadinavian Flick (also known as "Inertia Drift" or ”Fishtail Drift”) This is done by steering the car into the opposite direction of the corner then shifting the weight of the car into the direction of the corner, causing the tires to slide. This was used by Takumi Fujiwara when he first raced Keisuke Takahashi. Gutter Run (also known as "Ditch Drop" or "Ditch Hooking") This is done by dropping the tire to the gutter of the corner in order to maintain speed while attacking a turn. This is a signature and well-known technique by Takumi Fujiwara as he had used it in many of his battles. There are two types of gutter run. The second type of gutter run is more advanced and requires good practice, used when exiting a corner. Blind Attack This is done while the car is behind the opponent, turning off the headlights to conceal position and confuse the driver in the lead. Once the car is at the midst of passing the opponent the headlights come back on again. Ever since Takumi Fujiwara joined Project D, this has been one of his special techniques, used in very tight situations. Brake Feint This is where a driver in the lead presses their brake to activate the break lights, tricking their opponent into easing up on the throttle. This allows the leader to create a bigger gap between them and their opponent.Category:Technique